


playing single player with two people.

by yeonning



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Not Beta Read, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonning/pseuds/yeonning
Summary: how to play a single player game with two people: a guide for dummies.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	playing single player with two people.

you had spent most of the morning and afternoon with belphie, napping with him as you skipped the classes that you had that day. it wasn't like anyone could fault you for such a thing, you did work hard the previous week where you had multiple exams that led you to do several all-nighters and you desperately needed them. however, that meant it was late in the evening when you entered levi's room, mostly dark except for the light that shone across the room from the tv and bathed you in blue. 

after entering, you took your time to view levi's lone figure on the bed which was facing the tv. he was lying down on his stomach, and he looked rather adorable with his face scrunched up in concentration. soon though, your line of sight moved from his face and travelled down until you reached his ass. his very plump ass which was currently raised in the air. biting your lip slightly with a very concentrated look, you move to sit beside him. slowly you raise your hand, and just simply rest it on top of his backside. he doesn't seem to pay any mind to what you were doing though and just continued playing his game.

taking your time though, you start to kneed his ass though, rolling and pressing. after some time though, you ended up adding gentle spanks between your kneading. during that, levi had started to release soft pants and small moans here and there, and you couldn't get enough of it. sadly, it still wasn't enough to break his focus from the game he was playing. that didn't matter though because while that didn't work, that next thing surely would, right? 

you reach for his belt and undo it before moving onto the buckle where you do the same. you slip your fingers into his jeans, and slide them down as levi subconsciously raised his hips in order to make it easy for you. after that came his boxer which you also easily took off. 

with them off came the fun part. you simply faceplant onto his pert ass before rubbing your cheeks against his (ass) cheeks, nuzzling them and giving them dotting little kisses and nibbling them. he's still paying attention to his game since you're not doing anything serious enough to take his attention away from whatever video game he's currently playing. that doesn't last long though, it gets a bit harder for him to focus as the nibbles and kisses get harder yet it isn't enough to make him lose the game. he's a strong boy who's gonna win by a landslide even when he didn't have full concentration on it. 

you lick up from the bottom of his crack to the top, slightly stimulating his hole as you press your tongue against it slightly. his breathing was starting to get harder. finally, you decide to stop teasing him. you press the tip of tongue inside his cavern, wriggling it a bit inside the tight heat. when it's loose enough, you thrust your tongue deep inside, before pulling up again and circling the rim of the hole with your tongue.

then you get back to tongue fucking hit. while you're doing that, levi has become somewhat of a mess and at some point he had either finished the game or paused it because he's not playing anymore. instead the controller is lying on floor beside the bed as he whines sweetly for you, loud moans and groans spilling from his lips. you continue pleasure him, finding a rhythm that suits you both. he's clawing at the sheets, a moaning mess. when your tongue rubs against his sweet spot, he gives out this really delicious and high-pitched moan as he pushes his ass back so that your tongue can go in deeper. 

at one point, his pleasure builds up. he's about to orgasm but he just needs a little more something to get off the edge so he reaches down with his hand, going between him and the bed for his cock. he gently thumbs the tip before spreading out his precum, his cock has been leaking a significant amount it from the start, and rubs up and down his cock in the same rhythm as you thrust your tongue into him.

he finally orgasms with a half scream and half high-pitched moan of your name, and you continue giving him a rimjob throughout it. when he's finally done coming, you take your face away from the crack and kiss each cheek gently. done with your ass worship, you raise your head up and smile at levi who's looking at you and simply say, “well that was fun. i guess there are ways we can play when it's single player.”

**Author's Note:**

> yooo, this is my first fic ever so please be gentle with me. i first started this as a bullet point fic on tumblr months back and i finally ended up finding the courage to make it into a full fledged fic. though, i'm still don't really have any confidence in it, especially since i desperately suck at writing.
> 
> moreover, this was actually written from a male's point of view but tbh, i think it's quite gender neutral so it could be read from a female's as well. 
> 
> i'm sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, as this is unbetaed and i wrote it on my phone.
> 
> https://xiet7227.tumblr.com/post/628373041830871040/warning-this-is-nsfw-just-i-m-a-g-i-n-e-coming ➪ link to the bulletpoint fic it first started as. 
> 
> if you like it, pls leave a kudo or even a comment. i also appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
